


forget the poems of saints and ghosts

by hollow_city



Series: i thought this wouldn't hurt a lot (i guess not) [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollow_city/pseuds/hollow_city
Summary: the yellow lines on the highway sped by in a blur, and they flew through the night, and they felt free. But they weren't, and they knew it. They were running away from something, and running away was never the path to freedom.[an au in which the reach were successful]





	forget the poems of saints and ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> i never really considered making any of these things two-parters but then i saw this prompt and it kind of just happened.

_**The yellow lines on the highway sped by in a blur, and they flew through the night, and they felt free. But they weren't, and they knew it. They were running away from something, and running away was never the path to freedom. He thought about telling Wally to turn back. He thought about suggesting**_ that they try to meet up with Conner and Kara, but he didn't. He knew it wouldn't do much good. They were some of the only team members left, save for Megan and Gar.

They had stopped trying to fight the Reach as a team because it was no use. They had all of the United States to take care of, and working as a single unit in one area wasn't cutting it. They decided to split up; to protect their own cities.

And as much as Dick hated it, Wally went to Central City, while he went to Gotham. While they still had the very frequently used comm systems, there was just too much to do to be able to leave. They remained separate until the day Central City fell. The day Barry Allen died, and the day Wally inherited the Flash mantle.

He showed up in Gotham just moments after the news broke, a complete and utter wreck. It was then that he and Dick broke away from Gotham and become the traveling defense. Dick decided that Cass, Stephanie, Tim, and Jason could protect the city well enough without him. 

So they traveled across the country and offered assistance where it was needed. They did what they could and they tried to make a difference, but how do you do that when you're outnumbered one-thousand to one?

Any time Dick would voice his concerns, Wally would roll his eyes, kiss him, and tell him to stuff it. He refused to believe that they would lose, even though he was the one who lost his entire family.

So Dick would be quiet and he would keep those negatives thoughts inside his head.

He would be positive, because Wally agreed to go back to Gotham. There had been no distress call, but Dick wanted to see his brothers and sisters again.

 

He just didn't know he would be seeing their lifeless bodies on display. 

 


End file.
